Tú ya eres cosa del pasado
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: song-fic Tú ya eres cosa del pasado- Fidel Rueda..."ya te olvide, para mí, Tu ya eres cosa del pasado"... Lucy,Natsu,Lisanna... pasen y lean por favor


**Hi minna! regrese con una nueva historia ^^**

**Happy- Aye! sammy al fin hizo algo**

**Samantha.- callate Happy ¬¬**

**Natsu.- y ahora a quien involucraste en tus raras historias**

**Samantha.- bueno en esta historia, los involucrados seran... Lucy, Lisanna y Natsu**

**Natsu.- TT_TT yo otra vez, me dan miedo tus historias**

**Samantha.- ya no seas tan dramatico, ademas este es un simple song-fic, que se me ocurrio al escuchar este cancion... Tú ya eres cosa del pasado- Fidel Rueda**

**Happy.- sammy, sammy ya comienza**

**Samantha.- ok,ok ya voy... bueno ya los dejamos leer, ojala les guste ^^**

**"_Fairy Tail no me pertenece (si asi fuera Erza y Jellal si se hubieran besado) es del gran Hiro Mashima; La cancion tampoco me pertenece"_**

_**TÚ YA ERES COSA DEL PASADO**_

En una ciudad llamada Magnolia, en la puerta de una casa que se encuentra frente a una cafetería, se puede observar a una pareja; una chica rubia, de buen cuerpo, una sonrisa cálida y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que no pasaba de los 22 años y un chico atractivo, de ojos color ónix, y cabello de un peculiar color rosa de aproximadamente 23 años…

Los jóvenes simplemente estaban sentados, abrazados, se les notaba muy felices, de pronto se escuchó el celular del joven…

_-hola, Natsu al habla_

_-Natsu, tienes que venir a la cafetería, inmediatamente_

_- como molestas Gray, es mi día libre_

_- ya lo sé cerebro de carbón, pero alguien te está buscando_

_- ¿me están buscando? ¿Quién?_

_-Natsu, mejor ven y los ves con tus propios ojos… (Colgó)_

-Lucy, al parecer alguien me busca en la cafetería

-Está bien ve, y cuando vuelvas te tendré lista una comida deliciosa

- genial, entonces regreso más tarde

Diciendo esto, el peli rosa beso a su novia y se dirigió a la cafetería

Cuando llego no había casi nadie…

-¡Aliento de menta congelada! Ya viene, ¿qué quieres?

En ese momento, una chica peliblanca que se encontraba en una de las mesas, se levantó, y abrazo al peli rosa…

-Mi amor, he vuelto

Natsu, se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego calmadamente se alejó de ella, vio por la ventana, y logro ver a Lucy en el frente de su casa, regando unas flores, entonces tomo la mano de la peliblanca, y entro a la cocina de la cafetería…

**Tal parece****  
****Que ya se te olvido que fuiste tú****  
****La que dio el primer paso al paraíso****  
****La que tuvo aquella brillante idea****  
****Que nuestro amor tenía que morirse**

-que haces aquí Lisanna? ¿Porque regresaste? Porque volviste después de lo que paso- decía con un poco de resentimiento el chico

**Tal parece****  
****Que ahora ya cambiaste de opinión****  
****Y que quieres remediar lo sucedido****  
****Diciendo que no puedes olvidarme****  
****Lo siento mucho pero no es tan fácil**

-Natsu, mi amor, fui una tonta, no debí irme de tu lado, pero, pero regrese, quiero remediar lo que sucedió, no puedo seguir sin ti- decía la peliblanca, con un tono muy convincente, mientras se acercaba a Natsu para besarlo… pero él se alejó de ella…

**Que has creído****  
****Que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado****  
****Yo estaría como un tonto esperando****  
****Mi amor las circunstancias han cambiado**

-Lisanna, tu acabaste con lo nuestro hace dos años, tú me engañaste, crees que después de eso yo estaría como un tonto esperando tu regreso, disculpa, pero las cosas no son como tu esperabas- dijo seriamente el chico

**Ya no estoy solo****  
****Mi corazón se ha enamorado nuevamente****  
****No me interesa en lo más mínimo****  
****volver a ti, ahora mi cuerpo a otra****  
****Mujer le pertenece**

-Me enamore nuevamente, mi cuerpo, mente y alma, le pertenecen a otra mujer...- decía el chico pero fue interrumpido por Lisanna

-No me digas que te enamoraste de la rubia con la que te vi, Natsu esa no es mujer para ti, pero yo Natsu, Natsu yo regrese para ser solo tuya- dijo la peliblanca

**No te deseo, y cedí amarla estar****  
****aseado en otros brazos****  
****Donde ya soy feliz****  
****Por si no lo has notado****  
****Es tan ilógico****  
****Que pienses que te extraño**

-Lisanna basta, yo amo a Lucy, soy feliz con ella por si no te diste cuenta, entiéndelo Lisanna, **Tú ya eres cosa del pasado****…**

**Que has creído****  
****Que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado****  
****Yo estaría como un tonto esperando****  
****Mi amor las circunstancias han cambiado**

-Pero Natsu, yo te amo- dijo Lisanna casi llorando

-Lisanna, yo te amaba, pero te fuiste, me dejaste, y yo simplemente continúe con mi vida- dijo Natsu seriamente

**Ya no estoy solo****  
****Mi corazón se ha enamorado nuevamente****  
****No me interesa en lo más mínimo****  
****volver a ti, ahora mi cuerpo a otra****  
****Mujer le pertenece**

-Natsu tu aun me amas, yo lo sé- comenzó a decir la peliblanca enojada

-AMO A LUCY! Solo a ella le pertenezco, y no me interesa nada de ti- contesto Natsu

**No te deseo, y cedí amarla estar****  
****aseado en otros brazos****  
****Donde ya soy feliz****  
****Por si no lo has notado****  
****Es tan ilógico****  
****Que pienses que te extraño**

-Lisanna, logre superar lo que me hiciste, ahora soy feliz y continuo con mi vida, así que lo mejor será que tu hagas lo mismo

-Natsu, lo siento, siento mucho lo que hice, pero no imagino mi vida sin ti- dijo llorando Lisanna

- perdón Lisanna, pero ya te olvide, para mí, **Tu ya eres cosa del pasado****…** -Dijo Natsu, y en ese momento se fue, dejando a Lisanna llorando…

…

Natsu regreso a su casa, y fue directo a la cocina, donde vio a su dulce novia cocinando

-ya regrese!- dijo desde la puerta viendo tiernamente a la rubia

- qué bueno- sonrió Lucy- ¿Quién te buscaba?

- Nadia importante, no te preocupes

- Esta bien, pero ven, la comida esta lista- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su novio, pero el la abrazo

-Lucy te amo- le dijo al oído- tu nunca me engañaras, ni me abandonaras verdad?

-Natsu…- Lucy se retiró un poco para verlo a los ojos- tendría que estar loca, para engañar y abandonar al hombre que más he amado en este mundo

Natsu sonrió, y beso a Lucy…

Lisanna era su pasado, pero Lucy era su presente, y su futuro…

**Happy.- y asi termina el song-fic**

**Samantha.- si hay fans de Lisanna, no me odien, es solo que escuche la cancion, y lo primero que me imagine fue lo que plasme en este song-fic**

**Natsu.- si les gusto, por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! su opinion es muy importante**

**Happy.- Aye! es muy importante para que asi sammy pueda mejorar sus historias**

**Samantha.- gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado ^^**

**sin mas por el momento me retiro... n_n**

**Sayonara andromedasamantha se despide... Aye sir!**


End file.
